Here We Go, Here We Go
by QuickSilverFox3
Summary: Bill and Molly butt heads over his choice of earring. Because what are families for? Written for IWSC Year Two WWN Issue One.


**School: Hogwarts, Year 2**

**Challenge: Introductions**

**Prompt: Bill Weasley [character]**

**WC: 788**

"Why would you do this to me?"

Charlie froze, a fork half raised to his mouth, gaze slowly shifting from Mum towards Bill, the unfortunate target of her overwhelming fury. Carefully, as if any sudden movement would draw her ire towards him, he continued eating, slightly faster than before.

Bill couldn't see the expression on Mum's face through his loose curtain of hair. His ear pulsed silently with pain, the earlier pain potion wearing off with every breath he took. He prodded at one of his potatoes, moving it round and round his plate and not eating a single mouthful.

The house was unusually silent with Dad still at work, and Percy locked away in his room with a mumbled excuse of finishing some summer homework. The others were still out in the depths of the forest, all the hands on the clock pointing to travelling as they tried to find somewhere to play Quidditch. Their previous field had been rendered useless by the discovery of a group of Muggle campers in the middle of their pitch. There would be no escaping this argument.

"I'm going to go do some homework now," Charlie mumbled into the silence, before darting into the kitchen, plate in tow. It rattled as he dumped it into the sink, floorboards creaking as he tried to remain as quiet as possible, slipping through the dining room and up the stairs to safety. Bill would have to face his fate.

Carefully, he tucked his hair behind his ear, turning to face Mum. As he did so, he trailed his fingers against his new piercing in quiet satisfaction. It hurt still even with that gentle touch, but Bill was fiercely delighted with it. It made sense for Charlie to disappear as quickly as he could, after all, he did get the dragon tooth for Bill, a fact that Mum wouldn't pick up on. Hopefully.

"What do you mean?" Bill asked.

Mum's eyes narrowed further, lips twisting as she glared daggers at her eldest son. Bill raised his chin and met her glare head-on. He was the eldest, he'd borne the harshest treatment out of all of his siblings, and none of them appreciated it enough. They'd had more arguments than he could count, although mostly it was about his hair. And now about his earring.

"That," Mum said, the word clipped, gesturing disdainfully to his earring as if even mentioning it was sacrilege.

"That?" Bill repeated, tone flat while internally, he was grinning. If he could just not react, maybe Mum would give up on the argument. She hadn't won one yet whether the topic was his hair, or his friendship with Jacob's younger sibling, or even his current lack of career plans (to her knowledge). If she found out about his plans to become a Curse Breaker and the apprenticeship he had lined up, the resulting argument would shake the house.

"I tolerate the hair Bill," Mum began, eyes flashing dangerously. Bill placed his fork down as quietly as he could and clasped his hands together.

"But the earring? Really? It's like you're trying to disrespect me."

"How is my earring disrespecting you?" Bill countered, trying and failing to keep the irritation he was feeling out of his voice.

"You think you can get a job looking like a layabout?" Mum snapped back, heat in her cheeks. Bill bit his tongue, swallowing down his reflexive retort. His plans would be ruined if she found out even as he longed to throw it back in her face. His hair and his earring weren't going to ruin his life regardless of what she thought.

"Mum!"

Both jumped at Percy's sudden arrival, the boy clutching a pile of papers, face pale.

"What is it, love?" Mum asked her face creasing in worry, mood shifting as easily as the weather.

"I found this essay, and I'm so confused, and I can't do it! I'll fail!"

Bill recognised the interruption as the escape he was longing for, Percy silently signalling that he should run while Mum's attention was diverted.

"I'm going to find the others. Bye Mum,"

Bill told her, moving before she realised what was happening. He tipped the contents of his plate into the bin, stomach still too twisted with nerves to eat and made his way outside.

The air was cool, hair tumbling down from behind his ear as Bill kicked the back door closed. He hadn't had to climb back up to his room in a while, but he remembered the way. Charlie would probably already be there, old Muggle projector balanced against a pile of books and ready to go. He knew the argument had only been delayed, but it was a small victory nonetheless.


End file.
